Listing's Stepsister
by XxXSk8erGurlXxX
Summary: Georg had asked his parents to get him a new brother before he left. And what does he come home to? A new sister with a sad past and doesnt plan on sharing with ANYONE. Tom gets beat on by said girl and concludes that he's falling in love. Tom/OC. lemony.


Okay, so this is my second story...yah I know that I have another but I just got an idea for another one...so this is a Tokio Hotel fanfiction...i don't own TH or the songs/books used in the story...oh, and im using the characters from me and my friends stories that are by:XxXblackbloodiedpapercutXxX...anyways enjoy!

Character Description:

**Alexandria Cristine James**  
><em>Hair color(s)-<em> Blonde, green bangs and tips w/ red streaks (waist length)  
><em>Eye color<em>- Originally an icy blue, but wears purple contacts instead of glasses  
><em>Height<em>- 5ft 6in (I know...im kinda short but who cares xD)  
><em>Instruments<em>-Plays drums, guitar, bass, piano, and violen, also sings.

I'm adding characters as the story progresses...

* * *

><p>~Alex's P.O.V.~<p>

_I always needed time on my own,_

_I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry,_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone,_

_And the bed where you lie,_

_Is made up on your side,_

_When you walk away,_

_I count the steps that you take,_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When your gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you,_

_When your gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too,_

_When your gone,_

_The words I need to hear,_

_To always get me through the day,_

_I make it okay,_

_I miss you_

_I never felt this way before,_

_Everything that I do ,_

_Reminds me of you,_

_And the clothes you left,_

_They lie on the floor,_

_And they smell just like you,_

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away,_

_I count the steps that you take,_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When your gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you,_

_When your gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too,_

_When your gone,_

_The words I need to hear,_

_To always get me through the day,_

_I make it okay,_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other,_

_Out here forever,_

_I know we were, Yeah..._

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know,_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul,_

_I can hardly breath,_

_I need to feel you here with me, Yeah..._

_When your gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too,_

_When your gone,_

_The words I need to hear,_

_Will always get me through the day,_

_I make it okay,_

_I miss you_

I sang as I played the piano inside the music room of the orphanage. I was being watched, but I was used to it. Everyone watched when I sang. I stood up and was about to go to my room when Miss Corander and a middle-aged couple walked up to me. "Alex, we found someone who wants to adopt you." I stood frozen in place. Someone wants to adopt me? I thought as I turned to look at the three adults standing patiently behind me. "Alex, this is Mr. and Mrs. Listing." Miss Corander said with a smile. Listing...hmmmm. I bet it's Georg's parents. I laughed to myself. They all looked at me with a weird and funny expression. "Oh, sorry I was thinking of something someone told me that was extremely funny. I didn't mean to make you think that I'm crazy or something." I said and smiled when they laughed along with me. "Your very nice, Alex. I can't wait to get to know you some more." Mrs. Listing laughed. Mr. Listing just nodded and smiled. "Well I can't wait to get to know myself too." I laughed. They smiled at that and Mrs. Listing hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy, I've always wanted a daughter. All I have is a son who is always gone. You see he's in a band and they're always on tour." she explained. Yep, just as I thought. It's Georg's parents. I smiled. "And I'm glad to become apart of your family. You two really do seem like very nice people, Mr. and Mrs. Listing." "Please just call us mom and dad." I smiled and my eyes started to water a little. I wiped my eyes smiling. They're not my parents, but they're probably the best that I'll get. I'm glad that it's them who're adopting me. "Okay, well lets get your things ready my husband will go and sign the papers and I'll help you with your bags." Mrs. Listi- I mean my mother said to me. I lead her to my room after we said goodbye for now to my new father. "Well, the room that we have prepared is sortav boy-ish. Our son wanted a brother, but when we got here we saw you and decided that you would be better then any other boy." she laughed. "It's fine. I'm more of a tomboy anyway. So I really wont mind." I said reassuring her. She smiled and said, "Are you sure, Alex?" "Yeah, I am." I said as we got to my room. I opened the door and my mother was kinda surprised. I bet it was because of my Tokio Hotel posters. "Yes, I love your son's band." I laughed. "I thought you might." she laughed as well.

~Simone's P.O.V.~

"Okay, the boy's are coming back today, so what am I going to make for dinner?" I asked myself as I looked through the refrigerator. "What about homemade pizza?" someone asked from behind me. I smiled as I turned to face my two twin sons. "Tom, Bill. Your home." I smiled as I brought them both into a hug. "We missed you too Mom." the two said in unison. "What are you two doing back so early?" I questioned them pulling back. "I thought you were going over to Georg's house first to meet his new sibling?" "Well we were intentionally, but his parents weren't home yet so we all came here instead." Bill said smiling. "Oh, so do you all know when they're getting back?" I asked. "Yah, my parents are getting back in about 30 minutes." Georg said coming into the kitchen. "Oh, well you all are welcome here until they come back. Georg are u excited about getting a little sibling?" "Actually I am, very. I can't wait to meet him." he said. Hehe, he still thinks he's getting a little brother. Well, he's wrong. His mother told me about ten minutes ago that they're getting a 17 year old girl named Alex. Boy, is Georg going to be surprised. I smiled and started on making the dough for the pizzas.

~Georg's P.O.V.~

"Also, Georg, haben deine Eltern sagen Sie den Namen Ihres neuen Bruder?" Tom asked me as we headed up the driveway of my parents' house. "Ja, sagte meine Mutti, dass sein Name ist Alex." I replied as I rung the doorbell. Three seconds later my mom opened the door giving me a huge hug. Damn, was my mother strong. Maybe that's why she can handle my dad so easily. "Hallo, Mutti. Es ist eine Weile, wurde nicht wahr?" I asked her. "Ja, es hat Georg." she said back to me. "Ich habe dich vermisst." she said squeezing me harder. "Ich auch." I replied. "Anyways come in, come in." she said letting go of me so we could go inside. "Hey mom where's Alex?" I asked her. "Oh, she's upstairs." she replied. I didn't here her say _she _instead of _he_ and just ran upstairs to my _brother's_ room. I opened the door and my mouth dropped.

~Alex's P.O.V~

So I was just reading _Wicked: Witch & Curse__By: Nancy Holder & Debbie Viguié_ when all of a sudden someone burst through my door. I didn't jump, but I did turn to she who was standing there. "Wer sind Sie?" he asked. "Alex, and you?" I asked knowing very clearly who the man standing at my door was. "I'm Georg, so wait. You're my new step-sibling?" he asked looking clearly confused that I was a girl and not a boy. I laughed and replied in fluent German, "Ja, ich bin Ihr neuer Schritt Schwester." then said German bassist proceeded to faint. I laughed as three others came into the room, one accedentally stepping on Georg's hand. I laughed more as they turned to me. "Was? Haben Sie noch nie 17-jähriges Amerikanisches Mädchen vor?" The three males just stared at me in awe. I was getting annoyed now. They were just staring at me and making me _**very**_ uncomfortable. "Okay, fine that's it I'm going back to reading my book." I said and picked my precious book up off the ground. It had fallen when I began laughing. _Now, as the storm slammed her house and the angels wept over her morals, he stared at her, stirred deeply by her loveliness. Then resolutely he opened his briefcase and pulled out his athame, handling the dagger with reverence and caution. The double blades were jagged and rough but, very, very sharp, and they bore the stains of an enormous number of sacrif-_. I heard someone cough from the doorway and I got extremely mad. "You interupted my reading." I growled out looking straight at the scared looking boys. Georg had woken up, and now he just wishes he was still out. I put my bookmark in my book and gently laid it on the bed-side table. I stood up, brushed myself off and then proceeded to tackle the son of a bitch who decided to interupt the awesomeness that is reading. Said male then wrestled with me for awhile until I pinned his skinny ass to the floor. The other boys laughed at what had just happened, well at least until I gave them each a death glare. "Now, now, Alex. Come on, get off of Tom, okay?" a new voice asked and I immediately got off of said rockstar.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>  
>Also, Georg, haben deine Eltern sagen Sie den Namen Ihres neuen Bruder?: So, Georg, has your parents told you the name of your new brother?<br>Ja, sagte meine Mutti, dass sein Name ist Alex. : Yeah, my mom said that his name is Alex.  
>Hallo, Mutti. Es ist eine Weile, wurde nicht wahr?: Hey, mom. It's been awhile, hasn't it?<br>Ja, es hat Georg. : Yes, it has Georg.  
>Ich habe dich vermisst. : I've missed you.<br>Ich auch. : Me too.  
>Wer sind Sie?: Who are you?<br>Ja, ich bin Ihr neuer Schritt Schwester. : Yeah, I'm your new step sister.  
>Was? Haben Sie noch nie 17-jähriges Amerikanisches Mädchen vor?: What? Haven't you seen a 17-year-old American girl before?<p>

Okay, so thats the first chapter of this story...I hope you liked it! Anyways plz R&R!  
>Luv,<br>XxXSk8erGurlXxX (Alex)


End file.
